


The truth is,

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Dates [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Series: Dates [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551037
Kudos: 35





	The truth is,

Tony x reader x Pepper

According to the world, Tony Stark was a playboy. Well, he was either a playboy or a cheat but it didn’t matter that was how the world perceived him to be. 

There was a brief point where the world thought he had left his playboy days behind him. The world thought that because he was Iron Man and was trying to save the world, he had left those days in the past. 

But recently, the world had decided that he was back to his own ways and they couldn’t stop themselves from commenting on it. 

You, Pepper and Tony had recently all gotten together. You’d met when you and your sister Natasha had been asked to infiltrate Stark Industries. Of course, when was they found out you lied about who you were it caused issues between the attraction between you three. 

Two years later, you’d been able to put it all behind you as you and Natasha, who might as well be your sister, joined the Avengers initiative. The three of you had been dating for nearing 7 months and you all had wanted to keep it quiet for a while. The only people outside the relationship who knew you were together were the team and Happy. 

The three of you didn’t care about the world’s opinion and didn’t want to explain to them about something that wasn’t any of their business.

“Are you sure you won’t be able to make it tonight?” You asked the red head who zipped your dress up. “Though he won’t tell me where we’re going, I’m assuming it’s going to be a lot of fun.” You said, smiling at her in the mirror. 

“I’d love to, but I have to fly out tonight.” She said, smiling back at you. “If I don’t then no one else will and this needs to get done.” She added, pulling your hair to one side. “You need a necklace.”

“I already have one.” You told her, picking up your snake necklace. “It’s my lucky necklace.” You said, going to put it on when she placed a hand on yours. 

“Don’t think I don’t know what that means.” Pepper said, taking the necklace out of your hands and pulling on the head. She pulled on the head and revealed the hidden dagger. Pepper raised an eyebrow at you and stared at you. 

“It’s lucky.” You protested. “And it’s only one weapon. It’s not like I’m bringing a gun.“

“Oh God, do I need to check your purse?” Pepper asked, looking at you sceptically and then towards your bag. 

“I am not putting anything in a bag. Everyone knows that is the easiest way to get caught.” You said, taking the time to necklace out of her hands. “I know you don’t like it but this kind of thing has been ingrained into my head. It’s normal for me.”

“I know. I know that.” Pepper said, centring your necklace. “And I swear I don’t have an issue with that, I just wonder if it’s because you don’t feel safe with us.”

“I haven’t had a lot of stability in my life or people who made me feel safe, but with you, and Tony and Nat, I’ve never felt safer.” You told her, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Pepper didn’t say anything as she pulled you into an embrace and locked her lips with yours. 

“Now this is a sight I love to see.” Tony announced as he entered the room. “Are we skipping the date and leading into dessert already?”

“No.” Pepper said as the two of you pulled apart. “You two are going to have a great night, I am going to fly out to this meeting and then I will be back by Friday.” She continued, pushing your purse into your hands and then you towards Tony. “Get going, reservation is in half hour.” She reminded you. 

“Love you honey.” Tony called as he led you out of the room. “Are you ready for a fantastic night, Miss L/N?” He asked you in a posh accent. 

“Of course, Mr Stark.” You responded in the same accent. 

The two of you made your way down to the garage where one of Tony’s cars was already waiting. 

“You know, you could have taken me to KFC and I would’ve been more than happy.” You told the man as you pulled up to some fancy restaurant. 

“I’ll remember that for next time.” Tony said, opening your door for you. “But I have to say something before we go in, you look beautiful.” He told you, leaning down and kissing you. 

“And you look handsome.” You said after you pulled apart. 

“Thanks, I know.” Tony cockily said. Rolling your eyes, you slapped the man across the chest as he threw his keys at the valet. 

The two of you enjoyed a lovely dinner, filled with hearty pasta, strong drinks and laughter that would’ve made other tables stare if you weren’t in a private room. Happy came to pick you up when you realised you were both too drunk to drive. The two of you were quite intoxicated and neither of you saw the point in going to your rooms, so, the two of you crashed on the common room couch. 

It was Natasha who awoke the two of you the next day when she clapped two pans next to your heads. 

“You’re a bitch, Romanov.” You grumbled, wiping the sleep out of your eyes. 

“You love me anyway.” She said, moving into the shared kitchen. “Do you want to hear what I read this morning?” She asked but continued before either of you could answer. “’Tony Stark Billionaire Genius back to his old playboy ways.’”

“Were you on one of those scandal sites again?” You asked the red head. 

“No, I have notifications set for any mention of any of our names.” Natasha said, pouring herself a cup of coffee. “Do you want me to talk to someone about taking it down?”

“No, leave it alone.” Tony said, throwing his arm around your shoulders. “Who cares what they think?”

“Amen.” You commented, leaning into his side. “Tash, can you pour me some coffee please? We gotta call Pepper soon and I need something to wake me up.” 

And that was the last you spoke of that article.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay here with you?” Tony asked as he fixed his tie. “Because you say the word and we’ll stay with you.”

“You are not using Y/N’s illness as a reason to cancel on this.” Pepper scolded the man as she put in her earrings. 

“I’m not. I’m bring a loving, concerned partner and trying to stay with her in her time of need.” Tony denied, making you laugh and then cough deeply. 

“Have you taken your medicine?” Pepper asked, patting your back lightly. 

“I’ve still got an hour before I need to take more.” You said, giving Pepper a grateful smile as she handed you a glass of water. 

Tonight, there was a charity gala that Tony had been invited to. Pepper had told the man that he had to go and there was no getting out of it. Because Tony hated to suffer alone, he’d begged the two of you to attend with him. 

The two of you had no issue with joining him at the gala, in fact you both thought it would be fun, but unfortunately you had come down with a chest infection and were bed bound. 

“Are you sure you don’t want us to stay?” Tony asked, sitting on Peppers other side. 

“Tony.” Pepper sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

“I’ll be fine. I promise. Go out, have fun. I’ll probably sleep most of tonight away.” You shrugged. 

“We’ll be back later okay? If you need anything call Happy. He’s at your beck and call.” Tony said, kissing the back of your hand. 

“Sometimes I feel sorry for that man.” You commented as Pepper kissed your forehead. “You work him too hard.”

“He’s a good worker.” Tony shrugged. “We’ll be back in half an hour.”

“Tony!” Pepper exclaimed, narrowing her eyes at him. “We’ll be back soon.” She amended. “Call if you need anything. Love you.” She said as the two left. 

It wasn’t long after you left that you fell asleep. If given the chance you would have slept well into the morning, but that did not happen. 

“Get your ass up.” Natasha said, shaking you harshly and causing you to wake. You shot up in the bed and began to franticly check your surroundings. “Woah, easy there, tiger.” Natasha told you, placing her hands on your shoulders. 

“Tash, you scared the crap out of me.” You sighed, laying back down. 

“Nope get up.” She ordered, sitting you up. “Pepper asked me to make sure you take your medication.”

“Has it been an hour already?” You questioned, looking over at the alarm clock. “Fine I will take my medication.” You groaned, getting out of bed and moving into the ensuite. 

“So guess what I found?” Natasha asked. You moved into the doorway as you gave yourself two pills. “I found a new article.”

“Seriously Tash, we need to have a look a talk about your scandal addiction.” You said, shaking your head at her. “What does it say this time?” You asked, taking the pills dry. 

“Tony Stark seen on date with CEO Pepper Potts. What does this mean for L/N?” She quoted, making you snort. 

“Do these guys have no lives of their own?” You asked, laying next to Natasha on the bed. 

“Probably not.” Natasha said, putting your head on her shoulder. “But not everyone leads such interesting lives like ours.”

“Interesting is one word for it.” You commented. “Ugh, I feel like shit.” You groaned, pushing your face into her neck. 

“Go back to sleep then, myshka.” Natasha said, running her fingers through your hair. 

“Night, sestra.” You murmured, falling asleep on her shoulder. 

Your sleep was cut short again as you felt Natasha move out from under you. With a groan you opened your eyes and you were about to question the red head when you saw Tony sitting next to you. 

“You’re back.” You said, sitting up. “And back incredibly early. Did you sneak out without Pepper noticing?” You questioned with a small smirk.

“No, you smart-ass.” Tony said, reaching over to pinch your side. “Pepper couldn’t stand being away from you for too long and decided we should come back early.” He told you.

“Where’s Pepper?” You questioned, resting your head on Tony’s lap.

“She had to take a call.” Tony explained. “She’ll be in in a minute and then we can order something real to eat.” He added. 

“That sounds nice.” You hummed. “Love you, Tony.” You said, shifting to look up at him. 

"Love you too, Y/N.” He said, leaning down and kissing your forehead. 

“Okay, I know you hate me looking through those gossip rag sites, but I’m glad I did because now I get to kill someone.” Natasha said as you and Pepper entered the common room. 

You and Pepper had just gotten back from a date in the city when Natasha had bombarded you as soon as you entered.

“You’re not allowed to kill people anymore, Tash." You said as you and Pepper sat on the couch with her.

“Well I think you’ll make an exception for this.” Natasha stated, handing you her tablet. It was already opened on a page and it was another gossip site. Before you could mock Natasha for reading another article the title caught your eye.

CEO Pepper Potts seen at lunch with Tony Stark’s side whore Y/N L/N.

“God, these people have no life.” You said, rolling your eyes at the headline.

“This goes beyond having no life, Y/N. This is straight up slander.” Pepper said, taking the tablet out of your hands.

“There’s nothing you can do about it. They’re bottom feeding vultures.” You told her, moving into the kitchen.

“There is something we can do about it.” Tony announced, coming into the room. “I’ve called the press. They’re going to be here in an hour. We’re going to set the and the record straight.”

“Tony, you don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. It’s really easy to ignore these articles.” You said, giving the man a look.

“I think it’s a great idea.” Pepper cut in. “Because if I see another article like this, I might just let Nat kill someone.”

“We’re doing this because it’s slander and I won’t let them ruin your name any further.” Tony told you, moving to stand next to you. “Please just let me do this for you.”

“For all of us.” Pepper said, standing next to you. You looked between the two and gave them a nod,

“Okay. Let’s do it.” You said, making the two smile.

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice.” Tony greeted the anxious looking press. “I’ve called you all here because, recently, you’ve all seemed to notice my relationship between these two lovely women.” He said and turned to face the two of you.

While Tony was doing the speaking you and Pepper stood to the side, you griping her hand tightly.

“Unfortunate, you all seem to have gotten the wrong impression of this relationship and I’m here to tell you you’re all wrong. I’m not playing with either of these lovely women and none of the slander used is correct.

The truth is,” He started, turning to the pair of you and reaching his hands out. The two of you stepped forward and took one of his hands each. “The truth is, the three of us are in a closed polyamorous relationship with each other.”

And with that, the three of you were out and the press went wild.


End file.
